


No Games

by TooGoodToBeBad



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooGoodToBeBad/pseuds/TooGoodToBeBad
Summary: Annette tries to get Felix to play a game that involves hypothetically playing matchmaker with their classmates. It goes about as well as you expect.Sylvain tells Ingrid all about the silly game he played with Mercedes, and then Dorothea joins the conversation. It also goes about as well as you expect.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dorothea Arnault & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Felix, you wanna play a game or something?” he heard her ask brightly from behind him. 

“No,” he replied gruffly and went back to sweeping dust from the warehouse floor.

“Come on, please?” she pleaded. _Goddess help me, this girl is insistent_. With a deep sigh, he turned to face his companion, broom still in hand. “No,” he said again.

She pouted at his words, and she looked very much like a child who was just told that, no, they absolutely could not, under any circumstances whatsoever, eat cake for dinner. And knowing her, she’d probably asked that exact question, he thought to himself. 

“But this is so boring!” she whined and stamped her foot, kicking up a cloud of dust. 

He only sighed at that. “Chores are not supposed to be fun, Annette. And you were the one to, and very rudely, might I add, insist that you had no ‘warehouse cleaning’ songs.”

Her blue eyes narrowed at him. “Won’t you at least hear me out? It’s not even a game in the physical sense! It’s more like a game where you think! You won’t even have to stop cleaning.”

He paused at that, and a thoughtful expression crossed his face. “Okay, let’s say I humor you on this. What’s your little game?”

She clapped her hands with glee and almost did a little twirl. “So let’s say you had to pair the people in class-”

“For an assignment?”

“No! Let me finish. Like, in a romantical way,” she grinned. “Say you were a matchmaker or something.”

“That sounds stupid, like the kind of useless babble that comes from Sylvain,” Felix grumbled and leaned his broom against the stone wall. Truth be told, there wasn’t much left to clean (on his side, at least), but he was in no rush to leave.

“He’s actually the one who gave me the idea!” she giggled. “Well, not really, actually. He played this with Mercie when they were weeding, and she told me all about it, and now I wanna hear what you’ll say.”

The corners of his lip turned up in a tiny smirk. “Can’t see why you’d ask me. I don’t know if you’ve been too busy singing in the greenhouse to notice, but I don’t really do ‘romance’, Annette.”

She bristled at the greenhouse comment before her eyes lit up with a mischievous glint. “That’s why I wanna know what you’ll say! You’ve gotta be in the running for ‘least romantic student in all of Garreg Mach’, so it’s like a fresh perspective. Oh! If you tell me your pairings, I’ll tell you mine.”

He raised an eyebrow. He couldn’t figure out why he was so interested to hear what she had to say, but he gave in to that inkling of curiosity. “Fine,” he nodded. “I’ll bite.”

“Yay! So who-”

“Wait, slow down,” he raised his arms in surrender. “I still have to think about it, you know.”

“What? You don’t have a list memorized?”

“No,” he frowned. “Do you?”

“I uh, no! Of course not! That would be so silly,” she stammered as her eyes widened and her cheeks turned just the faintest shade of pink. 

“Uh-huh,” he nodded. He raised a hand to his chin and stared at the floor. What he initially thought was a silly and inane question was suddenly a lot more difficult to answer now that he was taking it seriously. _Why am I taking it seriously_?

As he thought of a proper answer, he couldn’t help but notice that she had not taken her eyes off him. It was a little unnerving (which was odd, since no one had ever accused the tiny mage who still wore her hair in twin braids of being menacing), and he found himself at a loss for thoughts. “Annette, you’re throwing me off.”

She blushed again and let out a girlish giggle. “I’m just waiting for an answer, Felix!”

“Alright, fine, here we go,” he uncrossed his arms and stopped leaning on the wall. “The boar ends up with the professor, and Dedue just hangs around them. Flayn is off limits since no one wants to get eaten by Seteth’s wyvern. Ashe and Ingrid, and you and Sylvain.”

She scrunched her face up at that, like that time he saw her bite into a lemon (for reasons that were still unclear to him). “Why do I get Sylvain?”

“Because you two have absolutely nothing in common,” he smirked. “Plus, it’s funny, now that I think about it. You guys would absolutely not get along on anything.”

She rolled her eyes at that. “I knew you weren’t gonna take this seriously. So why Ingrid and Ashe?”

“They’re both nerds,” he said matter-of-factly. “They’d probably take their marriage vows from some story about Loog or whatever, and the reception will just be a bard reading from a book to all the guests.”

Although she rolled her eyes at that, she still laughed. “That’d be cute, though.”

“I can assure you that it would not be cute. Those stupid books will put anyone to sleep,” he replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

She let out a breathy giggle and started counting off on her fingers. “So that just leaves you and Mercie!” her eyes widened. “You’d pair yourself with Mercie?”

“What? No!” he nearly yelled. “That wasn’t in the rules. I’m allowed to not pair myself with anyone.”

She covered her mouth as she snickered at his sudden shock. “Don’t you want to end up with Mercie?”

“Absolutely not,” he bristled. “I don’t think I could handle a lifetime of her doting on me like I’m a five-year old. I am not five. I’m a grown-ass man.”

“So you say.”

He chuckled at that, although he didn’t quite know why. Returning to his spot against the wall, he tossed the question back to her. “Alright, I held up my end of the bargain. What do you have written on your little list?”

A scowl crossed her face, although he was loath to call it as such, since scowls were supposed to be intimidating, which Annette was not. “I do not have a list, Felix.”

He shot her a smug smirk. “So you say.”

“That’s not fair!” she stamped her foot and wagged a tiny finger at him. “You can’t just repeat what I said. Find your own words, you scoundrel. But if you must know-”

“Must? You were the one so insistent on telling me.”

Another dirty look came his way, but he just shrugged it off, leaving her visibly chagrined. 

“Well, I paired Dimitri and the Professor, Flayn and Dedue, Ashe and Mercie, and Sylvain and Ingrid,” she beamed proudly, with a hand on her hip in what Felix could only assume was supposed to be a triumphant stance. 

“Huh, those are a bit ‘out there’, don’t you think?” he raised an eyebrow. While she seemed proud of her pairings, Felix thought that, much like her, they made no sense whatsoever. “Care to explain your ‘romantical’ insights to me, the least romantic student in all of Garreg Mach?”

“Explain? Everything makes sense!” she huffed indignantly.

“I explained mine.” 

“Well, fine. Dimitri is so in love with the Professor, so that was a no-brainer. I know Dedue has been teaching Flayn cooking lessons, and I think they’re cute together.”

A strangled sound escaped from his throat, and he realized it must have been cut-off laughter. “I would never describe Dedue as cute.”

She rolled her eyes at that but continued on. “I put Ashe with Mercie because they’re both so sweet and gentle, and they love cooking. I envisioned it as mixing fruits and cake - two sweet treats combined to make a tasty dessert!”

He must have made a face at that, because she stuck her tongue out at him like a petulant child. “Anyway,” she continued, “Ingrid and Sylvain, they're also such a no-brainer. I’m surprised you didn’t pair them!”

The corners of his lips turned down in a tiny frown, and his brow creased in thoughtfulness. “I know them too well, and I seriously doubt either would be willing to put up with the other for life. They argue about the stupidest stuff.”

“But is it really so absurd?” she grinned. “They’re practically attached at the hip-”

“Which is not Sylvain’s choice, mind you.”

“-and it’s obvious that they really care about each other!” her eyes widened with mischief, and a big goofy grin slowly formed on her face. “Maybe that’s why you’re so grumpy all the time! You feel left out!”

“I feel no such thing,” he shot back and started towards her. “Do you even hear yourself? You really do say the most ridiculous things. You and these pairings-”

Suddenly he felt himself faltering. He glanced at his hands and started counting off on his fingers. _2, 4, 6, 8…_

“Wait a minute. Did you pair yourself with me?” he asked almost incredulously.

A look of sudden realization flitted across her face, although it was a few moments too late. A now familiar redness was slowly blooming across her cheeks. “No! I did not! I’m allowed to not pair myself with anyone, you know! You’ve got some nerve, you- you fribble!”

“I’ve got some nerve?” he scratched his head. “I’m just going by your rules, you know. You were the one who was all giddy about me and Mercedes, which will never happen, by the way.”

“Why, I’ve never met anyone so positively rumbumptious as you, Felix!” her voice went up both in volume and an octave.

“Okay, you’re just making up words now,” he grumbled. 

That led to another stamp of her foot and some incoherent and shrill rambling about how “rumbumptious” was totally a word. His amber eyes scanned the door with a nervous glint. A tiny feeling of dread was forming in his gut - dread that someone (probably Sylvain, with the way his luck had been recently) was going to hear Annette and come in.

“-and if you think that I want to spend the rest of my life with someone as grumpy and sullen and illiterate and downright villainous and evil as you, then you, sir, are sorely mistaken!” she wailed angrily while poking his chest with a finger to punctuate every word.

“Goddess, Annette, calm down, okay? We can both agree that you did not pair the two of us together in this stupid game, okay? Let it go!” he grabbed her wrist as she went for another poke. Their eyes met for a split second, and suddenly he was acutely aware of the fact that he was holding her. An unwelcome warmth spread across his face and he quickly let go of her wrist. 

An awkward silence clung to them as he stared at his boots and she (presumably) stared off at something infinitely more interesting than his rapidly reddening face. Once he felt the heat die down, he cleared his throat and looked back up. “You know, I really don’t get you, Annette.”

Her bright blue eyes blinked slowly at that, and all she could say was “oh?”

“You tell me to play this silly game of yours, and I humor you. I asked you an honest question based on these rules that you made. You’re basically getting mad at me for something _you_ did,” he raised a hand to his temple and rubbed tiny circles against it with his fingers. He was now face-to-face with the realization that the more he talked to this girl, the less he understood her. 

Her brow furrowed in distrust, and she shot him a pointed glare. “I did _not_ pair myself with you.”

“We’ve already been over this! I said you didn’t!” he grumbled and picked up his broom, which had been leaning uselessly against the wall for the past few minutes.

“Well, good!” she yelled back. “I don’t know what Mercie was thinking, pairing the two of us together.”

The broom slipped from his hands and crashed onto the floor. Felix didn’t normally care about what Mercedes thought, because she never really seemed to think at all (like when she completely forgot about their practice battle and instead went into town to go shopping for scarves). Still, that got under his skin in a way that he couldn’t quite explain to himself. “She what?”

“She told me what she told Sylvain! She actually thinks we’d be pleasant together!” she scoffed. “Isn’t that the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever heard?”

Felix, for the life of him, didn’t know why he chose now of all times to start being nice. “Well, it wouldn’t be that bad, I suppose.”

Her jaw dropped in shock, and an expression he read as “abject terror” flashed on her face for a split second. 

“I mean, if I absolutely had to pick someone from class, it’d probably be you. I don’t quite get you most of the time, but you’re not bothersome like Ingrid or Mercedes.”

It seemed almost impossible, but she somehow got even redder at that. “Y-y-you monster!”

“Monster?” his eyebrows shot up and he scratched behind his ear while trying to make sense of the whole conversation. “All I said was-”

“You think you’re so funny, huh? Keeping a straight face while agreeing with the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard? You’re actively trying to spite me, Felix, and I won’t stand for it! I suppose next you’ll want to tell everyone in school how cute we’d be together-”

“Who said anything about being cute?” he eyed her warily as she got dangerously close to him. 

Those last six words earned him a stomp on the foot from a very petulant mage.

“You’re a demon, Felix! I'll hate you until the end of time!” she wailed as she ran off and out of the warehouse. 

He wasn’t entirely sure of how he got upgraded from “fribble” to “demon” over the course of an afternoon, but he supposed he could live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain and Ingrid are next.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Feedback and comments are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain tells Ingrid all about the silly game he played with Mercedes, and then Dorothea joins the conversation. It also goes about as well as you expect.

Ingrid was in the middle of chopping up vegetables when Sylvain attempted to ruin her night. 

“Hey, Ingrid,” he sauntered up beside her, a lazy grin plastered on his face. “Did you know that-”

“Before you continue,” she said sternly without looking up from the chopping board. “I feel like I’m morally obligated to tell you that I’m holding a knife right now.”

“Fair enough, let me put some distance between us,” he chuckled. “Now where was I? Oh, yes. Did you know that sweet Mercedes actually thinks we’d be a good couple?”

She cocked her head at him, green eyes narrowing in suspicion. “I feel like I need some context before I can decide if I need to hit you or not,” she said as she spared a glance around the room. “And were you unable to think of a better time to have this discussion than in the middle of kitchen duty? There are other people here, too, you know.”

He only brushed off her concerns with a flippant wave of his hand. “Relax. Hilda’s skipping out, and Lorenz and Ferdinand have cornered Dorothea in what I can only imagine is an absolutely riveting conversation about tea or something. Do you want the context or not?”

“Fine. How did Mercedes come to this conclusion?”

That mischievous glint in his brown eyes returned, and it’s a look Ingrid is all too familiar with. “Well, it may or may not be my fault, depending on how you look at it.”

“You’ve only just begun and you’re already not doing yourself any favors in this retelling,” she frowned at him.

“You see, last week, while we were pulling weeds, I asked her this very simple question: ‘if you had to play matchmaker in our class, who would you pair?’. Of course, she said she would only answer if I answered first. So, being the polite gentleman that I am-”

“Will you just cut to the chase?”

“-I opted to humor her,” he smirked without missing a beat. “So I paired Dimitri and Flayn, Felix and Annette, you and Ashe, Mercedes and Dedue, and I got the Professor.”

“Wait, there’s one issue with your list,” she said thoughtfully. “Dimitri would kill you if you so much looked at the Professor funny.”

“Eh, it’s my list. Really, I thought the issue you’d have was that you were on the list at all.”

“Not really,” she shrugged and put the knife down. “I mean, Ashe is pretty great. He’s got this boyish charm, and we both love stories of knights and chivalry. He’d probably be my first choice if I had to pick from the people in class.”

A look of mock shock crossed Sylvain’s face. “You wound me,” he cried out dramatically, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead like a fainting woman. “How could I not be someone’s first choice?”

That earned him a light punch on the shoulder and a roll of her eyes, but she still let out a dainty giggle. “You know what I mean! I’ve known you, Felix, and Dimitri for too long.”

“I got you,” he chuckled as he gave her an easy-going grin. “Anyway, your logic was my logic! See, I tried to do you right in my silly game.”

“Umm, thanks?”

“Don’t mention it. So anyway, Mercedes tried to act all shocked, like ‘me and Dedue? That’s a crazy idea, you silly goose!’ But basically long story short, here are her pairings: Dimitri and the Professor, Flayn and Ashe, Annette and Felix, and you and me.”

Her brow began to furrow as she searched her mind for anything that might have given Mercedes the absolutely, without a shadow of a doubt, totally bonkers idea that she and Sylvain would be nice together. She found none. “Did she care to explain why?”

That stupidly smug grin on his face gave her the answer she needed. “Yes. Why? Are you,” his voice lowered to a stage whisper at this point. “Interested?”

“You do know,” she shot back. “That Mercedes isn’t exactly _there_ all the time, right?”

“Yeah,” he said dreamily. “Like that time she forgot to wear-”

He barely had time to dodge before she raised a hand and smacked him on the back of the head. “Not the example I was going for, but that works, too. I love Mercedes, but she’s not exactly someone whose judgement I’d immediately trust, unless it was like, magic related or something.”

He winced and rubbed the spot where he’d just been assaulted. “Basically, she told me about how we always hang out together, you’re always so concerned for me, and how I never flirt with you. I told her she was being ridiculous.”

That drew out another laugh from her. “For once, we can agree on that. Besides, if you really wanted to, you’d be able to get with someone great.”

He arched an eyebrow at her. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re,” she paused a bit to find the right words. “You’re passably attractive, you’re not stupid, and you’re capable of being a nice person. It shouldn’t be too hard for you.”

The corners of his lips turned up in a coy smirk. “Why are you being nice to me?”

“I can be nice, too!” she said defensively. “I’m just saying, if you put enough effort into it, you’d have no trouble finding the right girl for yourself.”

Sylvain only shrugged nonchalantly at that. “Maybe I’d like a challenge.”

She could feel her eyes rolling to the back of her head at his words, but the urge to punch him wasn’t there. “You’re impossible, Sylvain,” she grumbled and returned to chopping vegetables.

With hands clasped behind his neck, he leaned against the countertop beside her, very obviously not doing anything, despite the fact that they were in the middle of kitchen duty. 

She could almost feel his eyes on her. “So, uh, did you want anything else?”

His mouth twisted into another wry smile. “Well, I think it’s only fair that since I told you my pairings, you should tell me yours.”

With an exasperated sigh, she put the knife back down. “If I tell you, will you get back to work?”

“I’m already done with my end. It’s up to Lorenz to finish up the chicken. Why do you think I’m bothering you?”

Curse Sylvain and his apparent efficiency in the kitchen. “Fine, I’ll go, but I must warn you, I don’t really spend a lot of time thinking about romance in class.”

“What’s this about romance in class?” another voice called out brightly, and Ingrid bit back a curse as Dorothea ambled up to the pair. 

“Ahh, Dorothea!” Sylvain said cheerily and ran his fingers through his fiery mane. “I was just asking our good pal Ingrid here to play matchmaker with the Blue Lions.”

“Gee, announce it to everyone, will you?” she groaned, fighting back the urge to kick Sylvain in a particularly painful place.

“Ohh, don’t bother with Lorenz and Ferdie,” Dorothea giggled as she twirled a lock of brown hair around her finger. “They’re talking about economics or something stupid; that’ll keep them busy for at least thirty minutes. Your conversation is much more interesting.”

“See! Nothing to worry about!” Sylvain beamed with his usual carefree energy. “So what’ll it be, Ingrid?”

Ingrid shot a furtive glance, first at Dorothea, and then at Sylvain. “Quick question - do I have to include myself in the list?”

He chuckled at that. “If you don’t, I will only assume then that you are pairing yourself with Lorenz over there,” he jerked his thumb in the direction of the nobleman. 

“Fine, here goes. I’m going to get some of the obvious answers out of the way: Felix and Annette, Dimitri and the Professor.”

Dorothea’s green eyes sparkled mischievously. “I knew there was something with those two! He yells at me like I’m a stray cat when I invite him to lunch, while Annette gets to drop her school bag on his toes like a klutz, and he doesn’t even say anything!”

“Felix is so stupid,” Sylvain threw his head back with a hearty guffaw. “I don’t know what he does, but she’s always cursing him, calling him a ‘villain’ and whatnot. Why, literally just a while ago, I heard her run out of the warehouse while calling him a demon!”

“They’re both so oblivious,” Ingrid cracked a smile. “I don’t even know how she got him to dance at the ball.”

“What? They did?” Dorothea gasped. “I asked him to dance, and he glared at me like I’d asked him if he wanted to jump into a swamp with me.”

“That boy couldn’t act halfway decent if his life depended on it,” Sylvain agreed. “How about the rest, Ingrid?”

She idly stroked her chin, a thoughtful look in her eyes. “I guess Dedue and Flayn?”

“Does Dedue even have feelings?” Dorothea wondered aloud. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile.”

“Only around certain people,” Sylvain said with a coy smile. “Time for the most difficult choice, Ingrid! Me or Ashe?”

Ingrid felt her cheeks redden just a bit while Dorothea made a face. “Ashe?”

“Hey, Ashe is nice!” she shot back. “He’s such a sweet guy.”

“He’s a dork,” Dorothea giggled. “But hey, if that’s your type-”

She could feel it in her face now - she was definitely very red. “I don’t have a _type_ , you know. I’m just saying, if I had to pick, it’d probably be him.”

Dorothea only sighed at that. “Well, he’s kinda cute, I’ll give him that. But why would you pick Ashe,” she brought her hand up to Sylvain’s face and squeezed his cheeks together. “When you have this handsome fellow right in front of you?” 

Her green eyes widened at that, and she shot daggers at her brunette friend before turning her gaze towards Sylvain, who looked sort of like a fish with his cheeks pressed together. A handsome fish, but a fish nonetheless.

“I-I think he’d be nicer with Mercedes,” she muttered. “She’d be good for him.”

“If you want to turn him into a priest, yeah,” she laughed and let go of Sylvain’s face.

His cheeks were now a shade of pink, although Ingrid only assumed it was due to Dorothea’s pinching. “Me and Mercedes?” he asked dumbly.

“Yep, she’s an angel. Maybe she’ll help turn you around, and I’d have less messes to clean up,” Ingrid said. “Plus, if you broke her heart, I’d definitely kill you.”

“Well, she is stunning. I wouldn’t say no to her, I guess,” he agreed. 

“But,” the mischievous glint returned to Dorothea’s bright green eyes. “There’s another way to ensure there’d be no more messes, you know.”

Ingrid walked straight into the trap. “Oh yeah, how so?”

“If you got with Sylvain,” she grinned wickedly at her. “Think about it! If you got with this dashing gentleman, there’d be no more messes because he’d be focused only on you.”

“Wha-no! You’re being ridiculous, Dorothea. Isn’t that right, Sylvain?”

“Oh, yeah, totally ridiculous,” he laughed, but she could hear a nervous quiver in it. That didn’t happen too often.

Dorothea affected a look of surprise. “Why, I can’t believe you think poor Sylvain here is ugly!”

Ingrid replied a bit too quickly for her own good. “I didn’t say that.”

The songstress’ grin only got wider. “So you do think he's handsome! What’s the issue? He’s gorgeous, you’re gorgeous! It’s a perfect match.”

Sylvain seemed to have something really interesting on his boots, as his brown eyes were fixed on them. Ingrid didn’t know how it happened, but Sylvain was at a loss for words.

Truth be told, Ingrid didn’t quite know why she was so tongue-tied now. She was used to Sylvain being an ass all the time; it was an inescapable part of their dynamic. Sylvain would say dumb stuff, and she’d punch him, and then they’d both laugh it off. But now Dorothea was throwing off their vibe. Sylvain just had to be such a moron and let her into the conversation.

Now there she was, trying to argue about why she would absolutely never date Sylvain Gautier. But she’d said so herself - he was not ugly, not stupid, and sometimes a nice person. In other words, a real catch. 

Goddess help her, she would absolutely never date Sylvain Gautier.

Her next words were a terrible mistake. “Well, if he’s such a perfect gentleman, why don’t _you_ take him to dinner?”

“Well, if I have your blessing,” Dorothea winked slyly at Ingrid. “How about it Sylvain, care to take me out?”

“My blessing?”

“Oh, do you object?”

She glanced nervously at both of them before gulping. She had no real reason to object, since obviously Dorothea and Sylvain were friends, and she was too smart to fall for any of his tricks. There would be no mess to clean up. “I do not, no,” she mumbled.

Dorothea smiled again and pinched Ingrid’s cheek playfully. “Why, thank you, Ingrid!” she beamed and turned her attention to Sylvain. “What do you say we get out of here?”

The redhead seemed to have regained his composure, and that easy-going smile returned to his face. “I thought you’d never ask,” he took her arm and led her out and away.

“Wait!” Ingrid called out after them. “We’re not done with kitchen duty yet!”

He waved off her concerns. “Don’t wait up for me, Ingrid!”

“That is not what I said!”

He turned to shoot her one last smirk. “If we see Ashe, we’ll tell him you said ‘hi’,” he grinned before snatching Dorothea’s cap off her head and wearing it. It didn’t look half bad on him, she had to admit. What looked bad was him shirking his chores yet again.

“Bye, Ingrid!” Dorothea called out cheerfully before she and Sylvain disappeared out the door, leaving a very confused and very flustered Ingrid behind.

She was definitely going to kick him the next time she saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
